Reality Podcasts
Rob Has a Podcast covers a large variety of reality competition shows, ranging from flagships like Survivor and Big Brother, to lesser known or one-off shows like Glass House and Opposite Worlds. NOTE: This page represents shows covered by the main RHAP feed. To view shows covered by Reality TV RHAP-Ups, please visit the proper page. Major Reality Shows Survivor The most popular and well-covered show, the coverage has evolved over the years. Currently, coverage during the season consists of multiple podcasts. Survivor Know-it-Alls is recorded live following the east-coast airing of the show. The following day, Rob interviews the eliminated contest in a short-interview. Later in the week, Rob recaps the episode in depth with a former Survivor player. Rob also answers voicemails from listeners as well as covering Twitter news, featuring a guest from the Survivor or RHAP community. This portion is usually included in the recap podcast, although it is sometimes released as a separate podcast. As of Survivor: Kaôh Rōng, the voicemail podcast has completely separated from the recap podcast. Several weekly podcasts have also come into fruition over the course of RHAP's Survivor tenure coverage. Starting around Survivor: Cagayan, former RHAP blogger Jordan Kalish served as a co-host for the segment "This Week in Survivor History," which describes events that happened in previous seasons during the week that particular episode airs. David Bloomberg, creator of Reality News Online, started "Why _____ Lost" with Survivor: Cambodia, where he discussed why the most recent player was voted out by using his previously-written rules of the game. In Survivor: Kaôh Rōng, Josh Wigler (podcaster, Survivor reporter, and co-author of The Evolution of Strategy) began his weekly podcast "The Wiggle Room," which focused on the story and the characters of the season. As of 2016, Rob does on average six Survivor podcasts per week. Survivor Seasons Covered on RHAP U.S. * Heroes vs. Villains * Nicaragua * Redemption Island * South Pacific * One World * Philippines * Caramoan (Fans vs. Favorites 2) * Blood vs. Water * Cagayan (Brawn vs. Brains vs. Beauty) * San Juan Del Sur (Blood vs. Water 2) * Worlds Apart * Cambodia (Second Chances) * Kaôh Rōng (Brawn vs. Brains vs. Beauty 2) * Millennials vs. Gen X * Game Changers * Heroes v. Healers v. Hustlers International * Australian Survivor (2016) * Survivor NZ: Nicaragua * Australian Survivor (2017) Off-season *Survivor Off-season Podcasts Big Brother RHAP covers US Big Brother as well as some international versions. Coverage for the US version begins with a live show directly following each episode. Rob also conducts exit interviews with the eliminated contestants. Starting in Big Brother 14 Rob has live-feed correspondents that appear on the show to cover the things that happen outside of the aired programming. Rob conducted official searches for new live feed correspondents during coverage of Big Brother Canada 3 and Big Brother: Over the Top. In addition to RHAP's main feed coverage, RHAP podcaster and Big Brother Canada 3 contestant Jordan Parhar covers Big Brother at least once a week on his podcast Reality TV RHAPpy Hour, located in Reality TV RHAP-Ups. The RHAPpy Hour was retired when Jordan Parhar retired from podcasting following Big Brother Canada 5. Big Brother Seasons Covered on RHAP U.S. * Big Brother 12 * Big Brother 13 * Big Brother 14 * Big Brother 15 * Big Brother 16 * Big Brother 17 * Big Brother 18 * Big Brother: Over the Top * Big Brother 19 * Big Brother: Celebrity Edition International * Big Brother Canada 1 * Big Brother Canada 2 * Big Brother Canada 3 * Big Brother Canada 4 * Big Brother Canada 5 * Big Brother UK Off-season *Big Brother Off-season Podcasts RHAP Live Feed Correspondent Timeline The Amazing Race RHAP covers both the US and some international versions of the Amazing race. Coverage consists of a recap for each episode, talking to previous Amazing Race contestants and talking with the eliminated teams. The Amazing Race Seasons Covered on RHAP U.S. * The Amazing Race 20 * The Amazing Race 21 * The Amazing Race 22 * The Amazing Race 23 * The Amazing Race 24 * The Amazing Race 25 * The Amazing Race 26 * The Amazing Race 27 * The Amazing Race 28 * The Amazing Race 29 * The Amazing Race 30 International * The Amazing Race-International Versions Other Reality Shows * The Celebrity Apprentice * Hunted * Last Comic Standing * The Quest * Utopia * Whodunnit? * Opposite Worlds * The Glass House * King of the Nerds * Jersey Shore Category:Podcasts Category:Survivor Category:Big Brother Category:Reality Show Category:The Amazing Race